international_dubbingfandomcom-20200223-history
Shrek 2
Shrek 2 is a 2004 American computer-animated fantasy film directed by Andrew Adamson, Kelly Asbury and Conrad Vernon. It is the sequel to 2001's Shrek. Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy and Cameron Diaz reprise their respective voice roles of Shrek, Donkey, and Fiona from the first film, joined by Antonio Banderas, Julie Andrews, John Cleese, Rupert Eveett, and Jennifer Saunders. Shark Tale (2004), Madagascar (film) (2005), Over the Hedge (2006) Sometime after the first film, Shrek, Donkey and Fiona go to visit Fiona's parents, while Shrek and Donkey discover that a zealous Fairy Godmother is plotting to destroy Shrek and Fiona's marriage so Fiona can marry her son, Prince Charming. This prompts Shrek and Donkey into teaming up with a swashbuckling cat named Puss in Boots in order to stop her. English Title: Shrek 2 '' Release date: May 21, 2004 Arabic Armenian Brazilian Portuguese Title: ''Shrek 2 '' Release date: June 18, 2004 Studio: Double Sound Dialogue director: Marlene Costa Vocals director: Marcelo Coutinho Dialogue translator: Pavlos Euthymiou Additional voices * Peterson Adriano * José Luiz Barbeito * Guilherme Briggs * Mabel Cezar * Guilene Conte * Marco Antônio Costa * Anderson Coutinho * Marcelo Coutinho * José Santa Cruz * Jorge Eduardo * Ana Elena * Duda Espinoza * Fernanda Fernandes * Miriam Ficher * Marcelo Garcia * Ana Lúcia Grangeiro * Felipe Grinnan * Ronaldo Júlio * Christiane Louise * Melise Maia * Philippe Maia * Fabíola Martins * Leo Martins * Julio Monjardim * Pádua Moreira * Márcia Morelli * Luiz Carlos Persy * Manolo Rey * Hélio Ribeiro * Jorge Rosa * Mônica Rossi * Flávia Saddy * Sylvia Salustti * Marcelo Sandryni * Waldyr Sant'anna * Carmen Sheila * Márcio Simões * Ricardo Telles * Christiano Torreão * Adriana Torres * Jorge Vasconcelos Singers Choir: * Marya Bravo * Marcelo Coutinho * Deco Fiori * Kacau Gomes * Sabrina Korgut * Marcelo Rezende * Kiara Sasso * Simô Bulgarian Title: ''Shrek 2 '' Release date: October 1, 2004 Additional voices * Anatoly Bozhinov * Daniel Angelov * Irina Marinova * Zdravka Kamenova * Nencho Balabanov * Georgi Todorov Cantonese Title: ''Guàiwùshǐruìkè 2 '' Release date: May 20, 2004 Canadian French Title: ''Shrek 2 Release date: 2019 (DVD & Blu-Ray) Castillian Spanish Title: Shrek 2: Un Viaje a Muy Muy Lejano Release date: June 30, 2004 Croatian Title: Shrek 2 '' Release date: August 26, 2004 Czech Title: ''Shrek 2 '' Release date: July 8, 2004 Danish Title: ''Shrek 2 '' Release date: September 3, 2004 Studio: Sun Studio Dialogue director: Lars Thiesgaard Song director: Helle Henning Dialogue translation: Hans Kristian Bang / Mediaplant Adapter: Lars Thiesgaard Song translation: Morten Holm-Nielsen / Mediaplant Additional voices * Michelle Bjørn-Andersen * Henrik Koefoed * Puk Scharbau * Annevig Schelde Ebbe * Lars Lippert * Steen Springborg * John Hahn-Petersen * Anne Oppenhagen Pagh * Lars Thiesgaard * Ulla Holger * Peter Røschke * Søren Ulrichs * Torbjørn Hummel * Peter Zhelder Singers Choir: * Peter Bom * Torben Eskildsen * Mads Lumholt * Lena Brostrøm * Helle Henning * Malene Nordtorp * Trine Dansgaard * Dorte Hyldstrup * Per Spangsberg * Johnny Jørgensen Dutch Title: ''Shrek 2 '' Release date: July 1, 2004 Additional voices * Bram Bart * Hetty Heyting * Jurre Ording * Armand Pol * Jannemijn Cnossen * Jaco Kirchjunger * Edward Reekers * Tanja de Nijs * Esther Roord * Fred Meijer * Holanda Lazic * Reinder van der Naalt * Ruud Drupsteen * Maria Lindes * Barry Worsteling Singers * Lisa Boray * Rolf Koster * Majolein Spijkers * Paul Klooté * Edward Reekers * Laura Vlasblom Estonian European Portuguese Title: ''Shrek 2 '' Release date: July 1, 2004 Studio: ON AIR Vocal director: Pedro Gonçalves Dubbing director: Carlos Freixo Translation: Susana Ramalho Additional voices * Claudia Cadima * Bruno Ferreira * Carlos Freixo * Manuela Moura Guedes * Pedro Lima * Carlos Macedo * André Maia * Peter Michael * Helena Montez * Paulo Oom * Isabel Ribas * Luisa Salgueiro * Rui Unas Singers Choir: * Ana Paula Almeida * Patricia Antunes * Carlos Coincas * Filipe Leal * Alda Joana Manuel * Sérgio Peixoto * Manuel Santos * Patricia Silveira Finnish Title: ''Shrek 2 Release date: September 3, 2004 Studio: Tuotantotalo Werne Oy Dialogue director: Annamari Metsävainio Singing director: Ulla Renko Translator: Annamari Metsävaino Songs lyrics: Ulla Renko Additional voices * Markus Bäckman * Hans Halmari * Vaula Hyry * Hannele Karppinen * Petra Karjalainen * Kiti Kokkonen * Jenni Laakso * Hannele Lauri * Teuvo Matala * Annamari Metsävainio * Juha Muje * Ralf Öhberg * Taisto Oksanen * Antti Pääkkönen * Ari Parviainen * Jenni Pettersson * Marja-Liisa Pettersson * Seela Sella * Jarkko Tamminen * Kari Tamminen Singers Choir: * Markus Bäckman * Anna-Liisa Haunio * Matti Holi * Pekka Kuorikoski * Mirja Mäkelä-Dunkel * Nina Tapio * Tommi Varis * Inna Vintturi Flemish Title: Shrek 2 Release date: June 23, 2004 Studio: Sun Studio A/S, Belgium Director: Maria Lindes Music directors: * Tenna Schmølker Hornehøj * Niels Hornehøj Translators: * David Verbeeck * Griet De Wolf Additional voices * Walter Baele * Camilia Blereau * Lisa Boray * Brecht Callewaert * Gauthier Crickx * Dirk Denoyelle * Johan De Paepe * Ann De Winne * Karin Jacobs * Paul Klooté * Rolf Koster * Maria Lindes * Bart Van Nieuwenhove * Stef Peeters * Edward Reekers * Marjolein Spijkers * Daisy Thys * Bert Vannieuwenhuyse * Ronald Van Rillaer * David Verbeeck * Veerle Verheyen * Laura Vlasblom * Bart Voet French Title: Shrek 2 '' Release date: June 23, 2004 Additional voices * Michel Barouille * Olivier Constantin * Georges Costa * Michel Costa * Martine Latorre * Graziella Madrigal * Dominique Puolain * Catherine Welch German Title: ''Shrek 2 - Der tollkühne held kehrt zurück Release date: July 1, 2004 Studio: * Berliner Synchron * Wenzel Lüdecke Dialogue director / Conversational book: Dr. Michael Nowka Musical direction: Friedemann Benner Translator: Jürgen Kohlmeier Additional voices * Sabine Arnhold * Detlef Bierstedt * Tom Deininger * Hans-Jürgen Dittberner * Patrice Luc Doumeyrou * Stefan Gossler * Elmar Gutmann * Till Hagen * Ben Hecker * Nina Herting * Uwe Jellinek * Klaus Jepsen * Tobias Kluckert * Helmut Krauss * Wolfgang Kühne * Manfred Lehmann * Axel Lutter * Andreas Müller * Marion Musiol * Michael Nowka * Angela Ringer * Gerald Schaale * Gabrielle Scharnitzky * Heike Schrötter * Franz-Georg Stegers * Felix Spiess * Georg Tryphon * Antje von der Ahe * Lars Wild * Werner Ziebig * Jonas Ziegler * Santiago Ziesmer Singers Choir: * Denise Gorzelanny * Achim Götz * Draga Hoffmann-Balenovic * Agnes Hoffmann-Radic * Joachim Hübner * Sabine Manke * Dieter Winterle * Bernd Klinzmann Greek Title: Shrek 2 '' Release date: October 22, 2004 Hebrew Title: ''Shrek 2 Release date: July 1, 2004 Hindi Title: Shrek 2 Release date: August 20, 2004 Hungarian Title: Shrek 2 '' Release date: July 1, 2004 Additional voices * Bíró Yvette * Bognár Tamás * Csizmadia Gergely * Farkas Tamás * Garai Dóra * Kajtár Róbert * Koffler Gizi * Papucsek Vilmos Icelandic Italian Title: ''Shrek 2 '' Release date: December 17, 2004 Sound studio and editing: International Recording Dubbing director: Francesco Vairano Musical director: Marjorie Biondo Dialogue translation: Elena Di Carlo Dialogue and song adaptation: Francesco Vairano Additional voices * Gerolamo Alchieri * Antonio Angrisano * Fabrizio Apolloni * Carlo Baccarini * Mario Bombardieri * Patrizia Bracaglia * Gianluca Caruso * Paola Caviglia * Corrado Conforti * Gianni Del Vescovo * Marco De Risi * Danilo Di Martino * Stefano Fufini * Stella Gasparri * Micaela Incitti * Pino Insegno * Emidio La Vella * Melina Martello * Gabriele Martini * Stefano Miceli * Gianfranco Miranda * Riccardo Montanaro * Enrico Pallini * Massimiliano Plinio * Marco Rasori * Eleonora Reti * Gabriele Sabatini * Luca Scaglia * Letizia Scifoni * Gianluca Solombrino * Francesco Vairano * Daniele Valenti * Nanni Venditti * Eva Zappadu Singers Choir: * Claudia Arvati * Serena Bagozzi * Marjorie Biondo * Roberto Colavalle * Francesco Giannelli * Giovanni Guarino * Fabrizio Palma * Gabriella Scalise Japanese Title: ''Shurekku 2 '' Release date: July 24, 2004 Additional voices * Fukuda Nobuaki * Romi Park * Misa Watanbe * Katsuhiro Kitagawa * Kazuhiro Nakata * Takako Fuji * Shinobu Sato * Yamahawa Aya Kabardian Korean Title: ''Syuleg 2 '' Release date: June 17, 2004 Latin Spanish Title: ''Shrek 2 Release date: * México - June 16, 2004 * Argentina - June 17, 2004 * Peru - June 17, 2004 * Chile - June 17, 2004 * Panamá - June 18, 2004 * Venezuela - June 24, 2004 Dubbing studio: * Grabaciones y Doblaje Internacionales * S.A. de C.V. / New Art Dub Dubbing director: Herman López Musical director: Jorge Roig Translator: Nora J. Gutiérrez Adapter: Eugenio Derbez / Gus Rodríguez Additional voices * Carlos Alejandro Ramos * Carlos Luyando * Carlos Regalado * Eduardo Giaccardi * Gabriela Garay * Gaby Beltrán * Gloria Obregón * Gus Rodríguez * José Antonio Toledano * José Luis Orozco * Leonardo Agustín * Lucía Ricart * Luis Daniel Ramírez * Magdalena Questa * Mariana Cobayassi * Mariana Ortiz * Mario Filio * Pedro Ayala Lithuanian Title: Srekas 2 Release date: October 22, 2004 Norwegian Title: Shrek 2 Release date: September 17, 2004 Studio: Sun Studio Dialogue director: Anders Bye Song director: Per Øystein Sørensen Dialogue and song translation: Odd Espen Jenssen Additional voices * Håvard Bakke * Anders Bye * Renate Katralen Jensen * Tommy Karlsen * Lena Meieran * Ingrid Mauseth * Bjørn Are Rognlid * Dorthe Skappel * Petter Sommer * Christoffer Staib * Jorunn A. Torsheim * Davy Wathne Singers Choir: * Marianne Bondevik * Kari Ireland * Håkon Iversen * Marian Lisland * Geir Rebbestad * Karin Okkenhaug Seim * Per Øystein Sørensen * Heine Totland Persian Polish Title: Shrek 2 '' Release date: July 2, 2004 Additional voices * Krzysztof Banaszyk * Jarosław Boberek * Jacek Braciak * Izabela Dąbrowska * Tomasz Grochoczyński * Zbigniew Konopka * Jan Kulczycki * Aleksander Mikołajczak * Janusz Wituch * Wojciech Paszkowski * Iwona Rulewicz * Paweł Szczesny * Joanna Węgrzynowska * Joanna Orzeszkowska * Monika Błachnio * Katarzyna Czarnota Singers Choir: * Izabela Bujniewicz * Daria Druzgała * Piotr Gogol * Łukasz Zagrobelny * Kalina Kasprzak * Adam Krylik * Marta Smuk * Tomasz Steciuk Romanian Title: ''Shrek 2 Release date: August 20, 2004 Russian Title: Shrek 2 '' Release date: August 19, 2004 Additional voices * Sergey Balabanov * Andrey Barkhudarov * Ilya Pale * Alexander Voevodin * Olga Golovanova * Vladimir Zaitsev * Olga Zvereva * Alexander Ryzhkov Serbian Title: ''Šrek 2 Swedish Title: Shrek 2 '' Release date: September 3, 2004 Additional voices * Fredrik Beckman * Daniel Bergfalk * Stefan Berglund * Guy de la Berg * Niclas Ekholm * Andreas Eriksson * Andreas Gustavsson * Åsa Jonsson * Katarina Josephsson * Iréne Lindh * Linus Lindman * Cecilia Lundh * Bo Maniette * Andreas Nilsson * Frida Nilsson * Peter Nygren * Anna Nyman * Anders Öjebo * Krister Roseen * Johan Svensson * Gunnar Uddén * Jenny Wåhlander * Johan Wilhelmsson Singers * Stefan Berglund * Andreas Gustavsson * Malin Hussmo * Åsa Jonsson * Katarina Josephsson * Peter Nygren Taiwanese Mandarin Title: ''Guàiwùshiruìkè 2 '' Release date: June 18, 2004 Thai Title: ''Cheřkh 2 Release date: May 21, 2004 Additional voices * Sakon Rattanaphromma * Kriangsak Rianthong * Nanthaka Bunbamrung * Korakran Chongsakul * Suphason Mumdaengm * Sophita Rangsiyothai * Sitthisom Mutthanukunwong * Thani Phonsuwan * Khun Wichaudhetin Na Ayutthaya * Thamrat Piyacharoen * Khao Eiamsakulrat * Sukanda Boonyathanmik * Orange Emerald * Waraphon Kanwirayothin Turkish Title: Şrek 2 '' Release date: August 27, 2004 Studio: Imaj Voice director: Ayhan Kahya Music director: Selim Atakan Translator: Sibel Sel Lyrics writer: * Esra Ercan * Mehmet Teoman Additional voices * Ercüment Ali Özinanç * Engin Alpateş * Uğur Arslanoğlu * Yağmur Asiltürk * Bülent Atak * Zeki Atlı * Ayşegül Bingöl * Ercan Demirel * Tuğçe Demirbilek * Ali Ekber Diribaş * Bahtiyar Engin * Esra Ercan * Deniz Erdoğan * Burcu Güneştutar * Rüçhan Gürel * Ayhan Kahya * Tarkan Koç * Çağrı Köktekin * Ziya Kürküt * İbrahim Raci Öksüz * Rıza Öz * Özgur Özdural * Yasemin Öztürk * Petek Petekci * Batuhan Poyraz * Oya Prosçiler * Murat Şenol * Naci Taşdöğen * Ayten Telek * Barış Yalçın * Onur Yar * Nalan Yavuz * Hakan Yıldırım * İsmail Yıldız * Sinem Yücel * Sefa Zengin Singers Choir: * Özlem Abacı * Bülent Atak * Otilya Marıa Aydın * Deniz Erdoğan * Turgut İpek * Çağrı Köktekin * Ercüment Ali Özinanç * Ayten Telek Ukrainian Title: ''Шрек 2 Release date: August 19, 2004 Uzbek Category:Movies Category:DreamWorks Animation Movies Category:2000's Dubs Category:Shrek Films Category:Animated Movies